


I Did Something Weird Last Night

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars [5]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Aaron Samuels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: “I need to tell you something,” She still had no clue how to do this but she couldn’t chicken out now. Aaron just gave her a wary look and nodded for her to continue, “I think I’m like in love with Janis or something.”He looked shocked but only for a moment, it changed pretty quickly to a flustered half-grin that she was quite familiar with, “That’s funny actually, because I’ve spent the past two hours trying to figure out how to tell you I think I have a crush on Damian.”





	I Did Something Weird Last Night

Waiting for Aaron today was nerve-wracking. They always hung out on Saturdays, sometimes with Janis and Damian, but still. Only now Cady was trying to figure out how to tell Aaron that maybe they needed to break up or something. It was that she didn’t like him, truth be told she still really liked him, it was just that she thinks she might also really like Janis. And she feels kinda bad and guilty about it. Because at the end of the day she’s still dating Aaron.

_ Dating Aaron while thinking about dating Janis…but also still Aaron too. _

 And trying to wait it out and hope the feelings for Janis faded, was not working. In fact it was doing the opposite, it felt like every time she was around her friend she just fell more in love with her. Times like this made her wish she had a cat like Janis or Aaron or a dog like Damian or even a rabbit or ferret like Gretchen and Regina. Just...something.

 She texted Aaron to tell him she wanted to talk. If only it didn’t sound so vaguely threatening and ominous. At least he agreed they need to talk? Small miracles. Cady jumped when Janis rounded over to the couch and fell back onto it, placing her head in Cady’s lap. She had a dopey grin as she looked up at Cady and Cady prayed she couldn’t feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, “You doin’ alright, Caddy?”

 “Yeah, just nervous. Me and Aaron are gonna...have a talk and it’s like a big important thing yunno?”

 “Sounds serious, what’s it about?” Janis wasn’t looking at her anymore, instead she was flipping through channels on the TV.

 “Just...things…” That was  _ not _ a good answer and a horrible law, Janis looked at her weird from the corner of her eye and Cady just shrugged.

 “Okay, then. Weirdo.”

 Instead of pushing the issue or changing the subject, they just fell into silence. Watching some weird cartoon about a human (yes, his species mattered, according to Janis at least) kid and his shapeshifting, talking dog. It looked cute and colorful and fun but Cady couldn’t make herself focus. All she could think about was Aaron, how was she even going to talk to him? What the hell could she say? 

 ‘ _ Oh, hey, I’m kind of in love with my best friend and even though I love you too I feel bad dating you while I pine hopelessly for our mutual friend, so maybe we should break up!’ Yeah, real chipper. _

 She was pulled from her thoughts when she got a text, Aaron was outside. No more time to think, well, she had the 20 minute drive to his apartment to think but that wasn’t much. Janis moved so she could get up, calling after her as she slipped her shoes on at the door, “Be safe! Use protection!”

 “Janis!” The artist cackled from the couch in response, Cady just let out a huff, “Don’t forget to lock the door when you go home, Jan. Love you!”

 “Yeah, yeah, love you too, Africa! Text me after your talk, so I know you’re okay!”

 It all came out so naturally that Cady didn’t even realize they’d exchanged “I love yous” until her hand was on the door to Aaron’s car. If she was blushing Aaron didn’t notice.

* * *

 

 Once they made it to the apartment building, it really sunk in how tense and awkward it was around them. Cady tried really hard to pretend Aaron  _ didn’t _ figure her out already and that this wouldn’t be as heartbreaking as she knew it would be. She can’t imagine how bad it’ll be for Aaron, everything with Regina and the plastic version of herself and now this…

 As usual they ended up on the couch, Aaron with an arm around her and Blaze in her lap and purring. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. Especially since even though this was their normal, it still felt weird.

 “So….”

 “Sooo…”

 “I need to tell you something,” She still had no clue how to do this but she couldn’t chicken out now. Aaron just gave her a wary look and nodded for her to continue, “I think I’m like in love with Janis or something.”

 He looked shocked but only for a moment, it changed pretty quickly to a flustered half-grin that she was quite familiar with, “That’s funny actually, because I’ve spent the past two hours trying to figure out how to tell you I think I have a crush on Damian.”

_ Oh. My. God. _

 “That’s-! That’s neat? Cool? Nice?” Cady had no idea really how to describe that, “Okay, so...what do we...how do we do...this?”

 “Well, it’s not like I don’t like you anymore. I like dating you and I like you still.”

 Cady nodded, thankful that this was the problem they were facing and not everything she had fretted about, “What if we just kept dating but like also dated them? Like I’d be dating you and Janis, if she’s interested obviously, and you’d do the same with Damian? Do you think that’d work?”

 “I mean, it’s a small chance that either of them like us really. A bad decision on Janis’ part because you’re only literally the bestest and cutest girlfriend in the word,” Aaron was quick to pull her in for a kiss, smiling when she giggled.

 “And if they do? We should be prepared for it still…”

 “Then we just keep doing what we’re doing. I mean the biggest difference between now and if we dated them is probably the labels. You and Janis have probably said “I love you” more than me and you have, Cady.”

 “I guess...yeah, okay, and if they notice we’re like totally trying to flirt then they can just bring it up themselves. And otherwise it can just stay how it’s always been?” Blaze let out a meow as she moved between the two of them, clearly determined to be the center of attention and not amused that Cady stopped petting her for all but five seconds, “Just two bisexuals in love and their super gay best friends that they’re also totally in love with or something.”

 Aaron chuckled at the joke as he got up, walking into the kitchen, “Yeah. So, when did you realize?”

 “I think I’ve always liked her, I know for sure during the Spring Fling when she was all dressed up and stuff. I figured I could just wait it out and it’d go away, but it most certainly did not. Last night was such a mess,” She let out a sigh, “Janis was so determined  _ not _ to get any studying done, she just drew all over what was supposed to be her notes? But she like totally just drew me and sometimes her cats, and then she baked some cookies with my dad when he got home. And basically she just did everything else she could find except for study and I just...let her.”

 “She was just like...so pretty...and happy and like, who was I to stop her, yunno?” She could hear Aaron laughing from behind her, “Well, I didn’t especially realize it myself until last night. I managed to  _ accidentally _ come out to him and he was just...very nice and comforting about it. And then later he was painting my nails and singing and it was just...it felt right? Like I had the same warmth in my chest as I got watching you demolish in that math competition.”

 “If you told me a year ago that this is where I’d be today, I’d’ve lost it. I don’t think I really expected to get out of Kenya like ever almost. That was just...my whole life. And hear I am, sitting on my boyfriend’s couch, while we discuss how in love we are with our best friends...in America… _ in a real high school. _ ”

 Maybe she wasn’t expecting this one year ago, but she definitely wouldn’t trade it for anything. She was happy here.  _ Quite happy. _


End file.
